1. Field Of The Invention
The present invention provides a means for cleaning of eggs particularly usable with respect to a "nest run" of eggs in which there has been no sorting of the eggs as to size. Eggs emanating from a hen house can vary greatly in size and as such the present invention provides a novel dual brush configuration to assure efficient cleaning of the exterior of large eggs as well as small eggs utilizing a single apparatus. This apparatus also provides this efficient cleaning without the normal problems of egg loss normally associated with systems which are usable for washing both very small and very large eggs.
2. Description Of The Prior Art
Many prior art devices are utilized for cleaning of eggs. However none uses the novel combination of brushes as shown in the present invention. Most conventional systems utilize flat brushes extending laterally across rows of longitudinally extending horizontally oriented eggs for achieving washing and cleaning thereof. Also prior art systems utilize dispensing means positioned above eggs and brushes to facilitate the application of cleaning solution to the brushes and the eggs positioned therebelow. None of these prior art devices specifically deals with the solving of the problem of great variations in egg sizes which is overcome by the configuration of the present invention.